The Secret of Hipo 2: Netherventures
by HiImawalrus
Summary: Sequel to The Secret of Hipo. The story continues as Hipo goes with Slyfox to the Nether, a place he has never seen before and meets new friends and enemies along the way. Warning: m/m relationships and adult scenes in future chapters.
1. The Portal

Chapter 1: The Portal

A cave was lit by a pool of lava, when suddenly, it turned into obsidian by a bucket of water. Torches were then placed on the walls to replace the light from the lava. Two figures entered the area, safely. One of them was Slyfox, an adventurous Puerto Rican male, and the other was a younger boy named Hipo. Hipo wasn't the same as Sly, for you see, he is actually a slime. He can transform into a human anytime. What is even more outrageous, is that they are together, as a couple. Yes, they are in a relationship. You have a problem? Good, then let's move on.

Sly mined around the obsidian, to check for lava under it so he won't lose what he made. After filling up lava with cobblestone, he took out his diamond pick axe and started breaking down the obsidian. "What are we going to do with obsidian?" Hipo asked.

Sly collected a block and replied, "After collecting enough, I'm going to make a portal to the Nether."

"What's the Nether?"

Sly froze for a moment, and then looked at the boy. He then remembered that he was a normal slime and has never been there before. He wouldn't know how to make a portal. "It's a more dangerous place, but more adventurous."

"What's it like in there?"

Sly collected another block. "It's very hot, due to all the lava and fire, and almost everything wants to attack you."

"Can I come with you?"

"Whoa, buddy. I don't know if you can either handle it or survive it."

Hipo put on a mean look. "I've been through tough situations before. I think I can handle a little lava and enemies."

After finally collecting the last block of obsidian, Sly sighed and said, "Alright, you can come. Well, the main reason why I didn't want you to go is because...is because I don't want to see you die."

Hipo looked down to his feet with a frown. His head tilted back up and he smiled. "But we both have swords, and we can protect each other!"

"But you don't know how to use one." Sly saw Hipo look down again in sadness. "But I can teach you when we get back."

Suddenly out of the blue, a small slime decided to slowly hop across the cave and pass the two. Hipo smiled and said, "I know those slow hops anywhere. Hi Geoffrey!"

The said slime stopped and slowly turned to Hipo. He greeted lazily in a high pitched voice, "Oh...hi Hipo."

"Hopping around as usual?"

"Yeah...hoppin' around. I gotta...I gotta go hop some more." He then slowly hopped into the darkness.

Hipo saw Sly make a creeped out look. "That's just his personality."

After collecting a few more minerals, they decided to leave the cave and go back home. They exited the dark place and headed back home. While Sly went to his place to grab lunch, Hipo was behind the building, stacking one block of wool on top of another. He placed a lever on both sides of the bottom wool block, and then he put a sign on the top block and drew a face. He made a dummy made out of wool to practice his sword skills on. He took out a stone sword and aimed for the target. He started to charge at it, but then he accidentally hit his foot on a rock and tripped over.

Sly went to check on Hipo with a ham sandwich in his hand. He took a bite. "Hey, Hipo."

Hipo looked up. "Yeah?"

Sly pointed to the rock that Hipo tripped on. "Watch out for that rock."

"Yeah, I will."

After lunch, Sly was trying to help Hipo with his sword-fighting skills. "If you want to go to the Nether, you need to learn how to protect yourself. Are you ready?" Hipo nodded, and then ran towards the dummy with his sword in the air.

"Hey guys, I was just wondering-WHAT THE..." Nova was in Hipo's direction while jumping in and saying hello. He got stabbed, and all of his items scattered everywhere. Sly let out a loud girlish laugh while Nova spawned back in his kitchen. The two saw him come out of his house with an angry look. "I told you earlier I was hungry, and you ate the last bit of food we had!"

Hipo blushed and apologized, "Sorry."

"At least I can graduate you to living things now." Sly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good job."

"Can we go to the Nether now?"

"Well...alright. But, you have to stay with me at all times, other wise you'll end up lost." They both went to a crafting table to make better weapons. Sly set up the portal behind his house. He examined it to make sure no blocks were missing, and then took out the flint-and-steel. With one flick of fire, the purple aura was created. Hipo walked forward, wanting a closer look. Sly stopped him. "Let's go in together. Ready?" He lent a hand for him to take.

"I'm ready." Hipo took his hand and they both went in the purple aura to start their new adventure. 


	2. Odd Siblings

Chapter 2: Odd Siblings

At last, Hipo and Sly reached the Nether. They both stepped out of the portal. They were in awe at the sight, especially for Hipo. Instead of a sea of water, it was a sea of lava. Dirt was replaced with this weird maroon-colored rock. Everything in this dimension was new to him. He wiped sweat off his forehead and complained, "This place needs something to cool us off."

"We'll be out of here soon. I'm just here for one thing." Sly grabbed an iron pick axe and started to grab a bunch of netherack.

"And that is?"

Sly pointed upwards. "You see those glowing blocks up there? That's called glowstone. I'm collecting a bunch to decorate my house." Hipo turned left and saw a building made out of red bricks. Feeling curious, he went to the entrance to check it out. He stared at the entrance, before he decided to step in. "NO!" Sly immediately stopped him by grabbing his shoulder tightly. He sighed in relief as he stopped him from going further.

"I was just going to take a few steps."

"You don't know what's in there, do you? There are monsters that fly and spit fireballs out of their mouth, creatures that spread burning flames around you, and-"

"Small toddlers?"

"Yes...wait, what?" Sly looked at where Hipo was pointing, and he saw a little girl slowly walking out of a hallway in the brick dungeon. She appeared to be about three years old. Her blonde hair was tied on each side to make two short pony tails. She was wearing a white dress that poofs at the skirt part and cute white toddler's sneakers, along with frilly socks. She turned her head, and her silver eyes came across two figures standing at the entrance of the dungeon. She made a terrified look and started to tear up. She ran back in the hallway.

"Wait!" Hipo lent out a hand, but she was already gone. Instead of the girl coming back, a dark red, cube-shaped monster came out of the hallway and hopped towards the two. "Wow, you never told me slimes lived here too!" Hipo went to the creature and touched the top. "Hi, my name is Hipo, and we're-OWOWOWOWOW!" He quickly pulled his hand away and ran back to Sly. He whimpered while holding his burnt hand.

Sly took his burnt hand and looked at it. "That's what you get when you touch a magma cube."

"That's not a slime?"

"It is, but it's the burning kind." Sly kissed the palm of Hipo's hand to make it feel a little better.

The conversation ended when the magma cube's body started to glow white. Its body grew taller, changing form. The glow faded away, showing a man in his mid-teens. His red straight short hair matched his long thick red coat. The little girl from earlier came back and hid behind the man, clinging to his leg. "Who are you?" The man said, with a serious look on his face. "You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Hipo asked.

"WHO'S THERE?" A furious voice came from another path in the dungeon.

"I bet it's that teenager and the girl again. Get your flames ready." Another voice said to the other.

"Too late, the blazes already know. Follow me." The red haired man took the girl in his arms and started to run far away from the dungeon, while Sly and Hipo followed his steps.

The two blazes arrived at the entrance, staring at the group retreating. "You better fucking run!" One of them shouted.

"Yo, look, they have more friends with them."

"His crew is increasing."

The group ran behind a big netherack hill far away from the brick dungeon. The three panted heavily while the girl clung to the man's jacket. Hipo asked during recovery, "What were those things?"

"Blazes," The man explains, "They spread their flames toward enemies like us. They are very territorial about their home."

"Oh...Well anyway, I'm Hipo, and this is Sly."

"I'm Josh. This is my sort of adopted sister, Lila."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"Well, my parents don't know her yet, and they might not accept her." Josh put her back down on the ground. "It's best to just show you."

"Joshy," Lila spoke in front of Sly and Hipo for the first time, "They might think I'm scary."

"They have to know what you really are, so go change." Josh saw her nod and back up from the three. She went completely white as she changed shape, growing bigger, much bigger than the others. Her feet changed to tentacles and she started to float. The brightness faded, showing what she really was.

Hipo's jaw dropped. "WHAT IS THAT THI-" Sly's hand covered his mouth from saying the rest.

"T-That's a ghast." Sly nervously replied.

"She won't fire at you." Josh tried to calm them down. "She will, only if she needs to, or when she has a cold."

"Wait," Sly wondered, "if your parents don't know her yet, then where does she live or sleep?"

"I sneak her to my room in my place and she stays there until we go outside. I would bring her to a pack of other ghasts, but...well, let's just say our kind and their kind don't get along well." He took a peek at the dungeon from far away. "There's a war between the magma cubes and the blazes. Ghasts are allies with the blazes, so that's one of the main reasons why I can't show Lila to my parents."

"How did this war start?"

"I'll explain it when we settle at my place and sneak into my room." They started walking after Lila changed back into a human. Josh was carrying her while she took a nap on his shoulder. Sly and Hipo were behind them, holding hands along the way. When they got there, they stopped at another netherbrick dungeon, but it was smaller than the first one. "This place is home to other magma cubes. I'll have to sneak you guys to my room. They're also not fond of creatures from Earth." They entered inside, and quietly went past all the other magma cubes. They made it to Josh's room and he closed the door, locking it. Josh put Lila down on her bed so she could nap peacefully, while Sly and Hipo sat on the brick floor since there was nowhere else to sit on. Josh soon joined them.

"I'll tell you everything." He began telling the story of Nether's past. 


	3. Where It Started

In the past, everyone was in peace with each other, until someone from Earth entered and took control of everything. Josh was just a little magma cube in this flashback. He was riding on his mom's back while she hopped around the Nether. Suddenly, a worried blaze came flying passed everyone and stopped. He couldn't stop screaming nonsense. Josh's mom nudged him gently and he turned around. "Calm down and tell us what's wrong, slowly." She said.

The blaze, explained, "This tall black structure that just appeared out of nowhere. And then after, some ugly creature came out of it!"

"Tall black structure?" The mom pictured it in her mind. "I've read about those in my books. They are called portals. I would never have thought that they were real. Tell me, what did the creature look like?" She was a Nether librarian, so she had all kinds of books related to their dimension in their home.

"Well, it was wearing a purple robe, a pointy hat, and it had a huge nose that wiggles."

The mom blinked. "I never read anything like that before." Suddenly, they all heard a loud, terrified shriek from another blaze coming from the blazes' territory. Inside the dungeon was what appeared to be a witch. She somehow managed to learn how to make a portal and went right in. She was impressed by her surroundings.

"This place is perfect for taking over." She said to herself.

"HEY!" One of the blazes shouted. "This is our turf! Go find somewhere else to settle!"

"With that tone of voice? I don't think so." The witch wiggled her fingers and sent magic to the blazes, hypnotizing them. The blazes suddenly turned angry and went after the other magma cubes. The ghasts tried to get away. "Oh no you don't." Her magic was too strong, and the ghasts too were in her control. They started to shoot fireballs out of their mouths, aiming at the poor cubes. "These things are no use for us. Get them out of here!" The surviving magma cubes hopped quickly to their territory and sealed the entrance.

Little Josh started to cry quietly. "Don't worry." His mom comforted him. "We're safe in here."

Years go by, and Josh was now a pre-teen. He was about to head out of the magma cube dungeon. "I'm going to go play with my friends now." He said to his mom.

"Alright, just don't go near the blaze territory or that portal where those Earth things come from."

"Mom, you don't have to tell me every time, sheesh." He exited the building and went to the bridge that separated the two territories. His friends were waiting for him there.

One of them said, "Right on time."

"We have to be sneaky and quick. And to make a fast get-a-way," Josh turned into his human form, "We need legs."

The rest of the group also turned human. "So where is this chest those blazes keep?" The fat one asked.

"All the way down in the basement. Now let's go." They crossed the netherbrick bridge and stopped at the entrance to the base. Josh looked through the door to see anyone guarding. It looked clear, so they headed inside. "Everyone stay quiet." He whispered. They looked around for the basement door, but no luck. This place was huge, and they could easily get lost if they went even further. They were close to the stairway to the basement, when suddenly, they had to hide behind a wall as someone was climbing up the stairs.

The witch exited the basement, looking rather dull. "That's what those ghasts get for not obeying my orders." She then went to the other side of the dungeon. No one else was there, so the boys took the opportunity to sneak into the basement. They all huddled against the wall.

"Stay in the dark so we'll have a low risk of being seen." Josh ordered. They looked all over the basement for the chest.

"Are you sure you saw someone hide treasure down here?" The bratty girl of the group asked.

"I looked through a small hole, and I saw a pig man carry it down here. I'm sure it's still..." Josh was suddenly interrupted by a noise in the room. He got nervous and asked, "Is someone here?"

"It sounds like a baby crying." Further and further they ran to the noise and stopped. Sitting beside a hidden chest was a baby, about a year old, and had really short, blonde hair. She was crying from loneliness. "What's this thing doing here?"

"Oh no..." Josh worried. "I think those ghasts that were punished by the witch were her parents."

"Poor thing." The poor girl also looked sad. "But we can't take care of her. She's a ghast, and we're magma cubes. If we bring her into our territory, we'll be in big trouble!"

"The other ghasts are under the witch's clutches. We can't take her there either." Josh went up to the baby and picked her up in his arms. "I'll take care of her."

The fat one asked, "Do you even know how to take care of a baby? More importantly, do you even know how to take care of a baby ghast?"

"It can't be that hard," Josh looked into her eyes, "unless you're talking about sneaking her into our home. Then yeah, it's going to be difficult."

The flashback ended. Josh, Hipo, and Sly were still in the bedroom where Lila slept. "Wow...some story." Hipo commented.

"I've been sneaking her in here and stealing food from both dungeons ever since."

Sly had an idea. "What if we helped you and everyone else by killing the witch?"

Josh made a worried look. "Are you sure? I mean, her magic is really powerful."

"Yeah, Sly can take down anything," Hipo bragged, and then turned to Sly, "Right?"

Sly made a weak smile and replied, "Mostly anything."

At the blaze territory in the witch's own brewery, she was making new potions for her foes. Suddenly, the door flung open and the two blazes from before barged in. "Please give me a very specific reason why you two interrupted my work." The witch requested.

"The teenager and the little girl tried stealing our stuff again!" One of the blazes said.

"And now they have a human and a slime as friends!" They saw her accidentally drop an empty glass bottle.

"Is that so?" She smirked to herself. "I'll be making more potions soon." 


	4. Asking For Help

Chapter 4: Asking For Help

Josh was watching Sly and Hipo prepare for the battle with the witch. "You are doing this world a great favor." Josh said to them. "But be careful with her potions. She has really powerful stuff."

"No sweat." Sly turned to Hipo, who was looking at his sword. "Do you remember what I taught you?"

"It's all in my head." Hipo stared back at him and smiled.

"First," Josh huddled close to them, "I'm going to have to sneak you guys back out." He opened the door and looked both ways. He thought it was clear and gave a hand signal to the others to follow him. They were almost to the exit, until Josh heard a familiar voice.

"Josh, is that you?" His mother asked in a high pitched voice.

"It's my mom! You guys go to the dungeon without me. I'll meet you there soon." Josh pushed the two out and ran back to his mother.

"I saw you with two other people. They looked like they were from another world. Who were they?"

"They're just a couple of new friends from...um, the other side of our home." Josh had to lie so his friends would make it to the blaze territory safely without magma cubes ganging up on them.

Meanwhile, Sly and Hipo were walking to the blaze dungeon. "Josh hasn't come back yet. What's taking him?" Hipo worried.

"His mom is probably in the way, but we can fight the witch without him." They stopped at the familiar entrance to the dungeon. Sly took Hipo's hand into his own and said, "Stay close to me." He saw him nod and they quietly went inside.

A blaze crossed one of the hallways and spotted them. "HEY-" It was suddenly slashed by Sly's sword and it vanished. Another came from the opposite side, aiming for Hipo. It blew its flames at him, but it missed and was stabbed through its body. The two walked away without a scratch.

Hipo looked from left to right. "This is like a maze. We'll have to look through every room."

Sly noticed a path with a flight of stairs going downwards and looked dim. "That way looks different. Maybe she's down there."

"I don't know, Sly. It looks kind of dark...wait a minute, I like the dark." Hipo followed him down the stairs to the basement while Sly lit torches on the walls.

"I know you like the dark, but I can't see shit." While Sly was staying close to the walls and lighting them up, an unusual box caught Hipo's eye that was in the middle of the room. Accidentally leaving Sly alone, he quietly ran to the chest.

"This must be the chest Josh and his friends were trying to steal." He couldn't help it but open it. He looked inside, and he was puzzled at the items. They didn't look like treasure, but they looked like ingredients. He was rummaging around while yelling for Sly, "Hey Sly, what do you think these are?" After five seconds, he didn't hear a response. He didn't even hear Sly's footsteps coming toward him. "Sly?" He turned to look behind him. His eyes widened at the horrible sight.

A ghast was behind him. Sly was under it, tangled in its tentacles. One was around his neck and he was having a hard time breathing. Beside the ghast was the witch with a grin on her face. "So you are the Earth creatures rumored around here."

"H-Hipo..." Said Sly before coughing again from being strangled.

"Please let him go!" Hipo shouted.

The witch frowned. "You went into my base, went in my basement, and then I found you invading my chest. I think you know the answer to that." She dug into her pocket and took out a potion of blindness. "Now, get out of my sight." She threw the potion at Hipo. The glass bottle broke and the liquid splashed onto him. His eyes suddenly saw darkness and couldn't see anything.

"I'm blind!" He panicked. "Sly, where are you?" He felt his shirt suddenly get tugged, and then felt someone lifting him upwards. The witch pulled him up in the air. She let out a smirk before she walked upstairs and into the hallway. Then, with all her strength, she threw him all the way to the exit door. Hipo heard his name cried out from Sly as he crashed through the door.

Sly tried to wiggle out of the ghast's binds, but they were too tight. "You bitch! I need to see if Hipo's okay!" He was getting more scared when the witch went closer. "LET ME GO!"

The witch raised her hand slightly. "I never tried my magic on an actual human before. Let's see what happens."

Hipo was knocked out on the netherrack ground, with the remains of the door around him. He was starting to wake, as he felt his body gently shake by someone. He groaned as he opened his eyes. His sight was a blur at first, and then regained focus. The person waking him up was none other than...Lila? He sat up and removed the remains of the door off of himself. "Lila, what are you doing here all alone?"

"Joshy stuck with mom." Since Lila was so young, she didn't have good grammar skills yet.

Hipo stood up and stared at the blaze base. "Sly is still in there. I hope he's okay." He then looked down at Lila. "Let's go back to Josh and see if he can help us."

"But his family..."

"We'll just have to force him out of there." He picked her up off the ground and into his arms. "I need to run over there as quick as I can." Lila held on tight as Hipo sprinted his way to where Josh was stuck. Some minutes later, he arrived. Instead of opening the front door in a calm way, he kicked it all the way, making it slam against the wall. The magma cubes near the entrance screeched in terror as the intruder stepped inside.

"An Earth creature!" One of them cried. Hipo watched as they all hopped around, scared for their lives.

He yelled, "I'm here to defeat the witch!" They suddenly came to a halt and stared at his serious face.

One of the teenage magma cubes came up front and asked, "The witch that took over the Nether?"

Hipo nodded. "You guys might not trust me, but I'm here to help you out. But I also need your help, more people to fight against her and your hypnotized allies.

"He's right." Everyone looked at Josh. "If we want to get rid of the witch, we need to get help from anyone possible." He then noticed someone was missing. "Hipo, where's Slyfox?"

Hipo frowned and looked at the netherbrick floor. "He's been captured by the witch. I don't know if he's dead or still alive."

"I'm sure he's still alive." Josh's mother stepped into the conversation. Her body then grew bright and started to change. She was now young human in her mid 40s. Her red dress matched her hair, which was in a pony tail. She fiddled with her glasses and said, "Now, show us all your battle skills."

Hipo looked into his pockets and saw that they were short on materials. "I ran out of stuff to make swords. I'll have to go back to my world and get more."

"Come back quickly." 


	5. Weak Point

Chapter 5: Weak Point

Hipo exited the portal and was now back in his home world. He swung the door open and into Nova's place. He looked around in his chest for sword-making tools. Luckily, there were enough iron and sticks for everyone. Nova went inside. "Hipo, what are you doing in-" A sword was handed to him.

Hipo explained while panicking, "There's no time! The Nether is being invaded by a witch, and the magma cubes can't do anything about it, and Sly got captured by her, and-"

"Calm down. I'll go get Seamus."

With all three of them suited up, and after Hipo made plenty swords for the magma cubes, they entered the portal to the Nether. "Wait for us!" Seamus shouted as Hipo immediately ran to the home of magma cubes. Nova and Seamus followed him, trying to catch up.

One of the magma cubes spotted the three. "More Earth people?" She fainted at the sight.

Hipo made it to the door and caught his breath. "I brought more people to help us." He dug into his inventory for the swords. "I also have these for you all. We'll show you how to use them." Each magma cube turned human and took a sword in their hand.

One of them was trying to lift it up. "It's heavy!"

Lila went up to Josh and tried to reach for the sword. "Sorry Lila. This is too dangerous for you." He saw her usual pout when she feels disappointed. After all that hard training by Hipo, Nova, and Seamus, the magma cubes learned quickly.

"I call this move, The Window Washer." Nova swung his sword in circles.

Seamus smacked Nova behind the head. "Don't brainwash them with stupid techniques." Then, he saw the others doing the same movements. "IT'S NOT A REAL MOVE!"

Hipo looked at everyone. "I think we learned enough to battle. Are you guys ready?"

Josh said in a serious tone, "I'll risk my life to make my world safe again."

Josh's mom stepped in. "And I'll make sure I'll be able to read a book peacefully." Josh made an non-appealing look at her from what she said, since he doesn't like to read much. "But first, I'll try to find a book on witches and how to find their weak point." She went back in the building and headed to her library. From top to bottom, she searched her whole library in the Earth section. Unfortunately, she had nothing about witches. She stomped her foot in frustration. "There's only one location where it might be." She exited the library and out of the house and darted toward Seamus. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Seamus turned around. "Yes?"

"I don't have any books about witches in my library. I was wondering if you can take me to your world and show me your collection. Maybe I can find anything useful."

Josh stood in front of her. "Are you sure, mom?"

"I'll be fine if Seamus is with me, right?"

"I'll take you there."

"What about me?" Nova asked.

"You can stay here and watch the others." And with that, Seamus and Josh's mom went in the portal and entered Earth.

"But...but I wanted to help the pretty lady."

Seamus and the mother leaped out of the portal and landed on the grass. He pointed to Nova's place. "That's where we keep the books." They went inside and into the enchantment room. It was a lot smaller than the mother's library, but she hoped she would find something to kill the witch, or break the hypnosis spell. Taking her time, she looked through the books. About ten minutes later, she found a book that seemed legit. It was called, "Earth Mobs and Their Weak Points." She looked through it, and smiled big. She found the page where the witch was.

"I found it, Seamus!" She shouted in excitement and started to read through it. Eventually, she smiled big as she found the information she wanted. "I found her weakness! Let's go tell the others!" They left the room and went for the outside door. The mother turned the knob and opened it, but then immediately slammed it back shut. She had her back against the door. She looked frightened.

"What's wrong?" Seamus asked.

"Tall...scary...green thing."

"A creeper? I'll take care of it." The mother backed away to let Seamus through. The blonde male reopened the door and slashed through its head. It survived and went closer to Seamus. He hit it again, but this time it got payback by flashing, and then it exploded in front of him. The front of Nova's place was ugly, but not as ugly as the time when Hipo accidentally used the TNT. "Oh well, I tried."

"Please, let's go back to my world. I don't like it here." They exited Nova's house and went back to the portal. They went inside and teleported back to the Nether.

Hipo saw them come back. He went up to them and asked, "Did you find anything?"

The mother took out the book and flipped to the witch page. She put her finger at the info she found. "It says here, to make it easier to kill a witch, you must distract her from her magic."

"How do you break the magic spells?"

"Distraction." The mother saw Hipo hide his face on Nova's shoulder from embarrassment. "She has to keep an eye on it or else it'll fade quickly."

Hipo got off of Nova and said, "Now that we know her weakness, we can finally go get her and save Sly!"

Josh handed Hipo a potion of fire resistance. "Take this. It'll help when the blazes start to attack."

"What does it do?"

"Splash it on you and you won't get hurt by fire or die in lava for five minutes, but not now. Wait until we get to the base."

Hipo put the bottle in his pocket. "What about you guys? Do you need it too?"

"Lava or fire doesn't affect us, since we're already burning hot." 


	6. Snapping Him Out

Chapter 6: Snapping Him Out

Everyone followed the three Earth creatures as they marched to the witch's lair. Josh noticed Hipo looking nervous. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Wait a minute, where's your mom?"

"She stayed home. She said she's 'too old' to fight. She also agreed to babysit Lila." Josh looked up in the sky. "I wonder how they're doing."

Meanwhile, Josh's mom was stuck with Lila, who she was really scared of, since her true form is a ghast. She was standing on a chair in fear. "Calm down," The mother comforted herself, "It's just a little girl...a ghast, but," She slowly stepped down from the chair.

Lila looked up at her with her adorable eyes. She asked, "Play?" The mother immediately went back to the chair.

Hipo, Nova, Seamus, and the rest of the magma cubes made it to the entrance to the dungeon. The remains of the broken door was still on the ground. "What happened here?" Josh wondered.

"That was me when the witch threw me out of there and I got knocked out." Hipo turned away and lightly blushed from humiliation.

Nova looked inside the dungeon and saw that a group of Blazes were charging toward them. "They're here!" He cried.

Josh turned to Hipo and ordered, "Quick, Hipo, splash the potion now!" The small boy quickly took the potion out of his pocket and threw it down on the floor. The contents splashed onto him, Nova, and Seamus and they were now fire resistant. Hipo was the first to charge at the blazes. With two slashes, a blaze vanished in front of him. Then the others ran for them and swung their sword for their lives.

Hipo shouted at the others, "You guys take care of the blazes! Nova, Seamus, and I are going for the witch and take Sly back!" The three swung their swords at the blazes that were blocking their way and were trying to prevent them from seeing the witch. More of them spread their fire at them, but the potion from earlier made them not feel the burning pain. "You guys are making me frustrated!" Hipo started pushing them out of the way followed by more swings from his sword to move faster, while Nova and Seamus did the same.

"Is there an end to this place?" Seamus asked while stabbing a blaze in the back.

While Hipo was running, he noticed a dead end. There was a door at the other side that read, "Potion-Making Room. Keep Out." Two ghasts were blocking their way, unable to pass through. They noticed the three and started shooting their exploding fireballs at them. As predicted, they weren't effected by them all. Nova and Seamus brought out their bow and arrows and shot them multiple times. Eventually, the two ghasts couldn't hold on and went poof. This door or the basement were the only rooms they hoped to find Sly. Couldn't wait any longer, Hipo swung the door open. The three entered the room. The room was lightly lit. To the right was an enchantment room and potion ingredients. In the front was the potion-making station. The witch was over there, getting her weapons ready.

She heard the door swing open and footsteps entering her private room. "So, you made it this far?" She turned her body to them. "I'm afraid you won't win, since I'm more powerful than you all."

"You against us three?" Hipo pointed out.

"I'm not alone." The witch turned her head to the dark corner. "It's time to test your new strength. Go kill the green boy for me." The figure stood up from his sitting position and stepped away from the corner. He entered the light slowly.

Hipo smiled big when Sly appeared from the corner. "Slyfox, you're alive! Thank goodness!" But his smile went away when he noticed something different. His iron sword was now enchanted and he wasn't smiling. Hipo's eyes widened when he saw him charge, with his sword in the air. He quickly stepped away from the fast swing. He took another look at Sly's face, and saw that his eyes were plain white, no pupils present. He now knew what was wrong. He turned to the witch. "No...you didn't."

"I did. He's now in my control."

Sly swung again, but Hipo blocked it with his own sword. "Sly, it's me, Hipo! Snap out of it!"

While that was happening, the witch was startled as an arrow almost hit her. She turned to Nova and Seamus, "What's the big idea?"

"How about you stop controlling our friend and fight us?" Nova took his sword out. The witch took her potions out and started throwing the poison splash bottles at the two.

Suddenly, the rest of the gang shown up at the door and watched what was going on. "Are we late for the party?" One of them asked.

Josh put his arm out to block the others. "Leave them alone. This is their fight." He turned to the fight between Hipo and Sly. He noticed the differences of Sly. "No way...the witch got him." He heard sudden bangs from behind and saw that more blazes came to fight. "They never quit, do they?" the magma cube humans took out their swords again.

Hipo's sword banged against Sly's once more. Small tears were forming in his eyes. "I know you're in there, Sly! Please wake up!" There was no response and he kept invading Sly's attacks.

Nova fell to the ground when a poison potion was splashed on him. He panted as he was about to die (again). "Had enough, blue boy?" The witch taunted. Her body was suddenly caught on fire as Seamus lit a flint and steel on her. With her fast thinking, she drank a fire resistance potion and survived. "Sorry kid, that won't work on me."

The hard swing from Sly's strength made Hipo's sword fly out of his hand and land on the floor. The small boy immediately grabbed the wrist of his hand that holds the sword. He tried to push the hand forward. His other hand reach forward for his face and gently placed it on his cheek. "Please come back to me, Sly." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other pair, right in front of everyone. The witch didn't expect that action, as she stopped throwing potions and her jaw dropped. Hipo's action caused her to get distracted, making her lose control on Sly and the blazes attacking the magma cube humans.

Hipo pulled away from his face, hoping that that will make the witch lose power over him. Sly closed his eyes and brought his hand to his face. He shook his head and groaned from a headache. He opened his eyes. His brown pupils were visible again. The first thing he saw after the blurriness went away was Hipo, who had his eyes closed, with two thin strands of tears rolling down his cheeks. "Hipo?" He said weakly. Hipo opened his eyes all the way, surprised. Sly's hand reached out and his thumb wiped both sides of his face. Then he threw himself at him, with his arms wrapped around his neck and his face buried in his shoulder. Hipo heard something for the first time from Sly. He heard soft sniffling as his body was wrapped tighter. "I thought I lost you."

Sly felt himself being pushed away. Hipo did the same thing to Sly, as he wiped his face under his glasses. "There's no time for welcome backs. We have to get out of here, now!" He saw Sly nod and they both held hands as they ran out the door.

The blazes were confused. "Where am I?" One of them asked.

Hipo turned to them and yelled, "No time, just run!" They decided to obey and hover their way behind the couple. Nova, Seamus, and the magma cube humans followed suit. It didn't take long to find the exit. Sly and Hipo stopped on their tracks and gasped. The hypnotized ghasts were surrounding the dungeon. Hipo gulped and admitted, "I forgot about the ghasts." 


	7. At Peace

Chapter Seven: At Peace

The ghasts surrounded the dungeon, trapping everyone and blocking their path to safety. Everyone had their swords ready to hit their fireballs back like a baseball. During that time, the witch went through the back exit and sat on top of a ghast. "Fly up!" She commanded. The ghast took her to the other side of the dungeon, where her enemies are. With her powers, she controlled the other ghasts. "Don't just hover there, get them!" The ghasts started shooting their fireballs at them. Nova and Seamus used their bows to shoot them down while everyone else batted away the fireballs.

"Try aiming for the witch!" Hipo said to Nova and Seamus. They both nodded and took out their bows. They started shooting their arrows at the witch and the ghast she was on. Sly swung another fireball away, until his sword suddenly broke. He didn't have an extra sword in his pocket.

"Hipo, do you have another sword I can borrow?" He asked him.

Hipo dug into his pocket and was frozen for a second. He accidentally left his sword back at the potion room. "Oh no..." The witch whispered to the ghast under her to shoot at them. It inhaled, and then shot a fireball one size bigger than the others. Hipo's eyes widened at the ball of flame coming towards him. It was coming so fast. He then suddenly felt a pair of hands forcefully push him aside, away from the area. He fell on his side while the fireball hit the ground and exploded. Parts of the dungeon and ground were destroyed by the blow. After the light and the smoke faded away, he sat up to see the results...and it wasn't pretty. Sly was the one who pushed him away so he could take the hit. He was down on the ground, unconscious. "SLY!" Hipo immediately stood up and ran to Sly. He sat on his knees and took him in his arms.

Josh went over to them, worried. "Is he hurt?" He looked him over and saw he had a few burns on his body. He heard no answer. All he got was a blank face.

"Watch over him for me." Hipo said in a low tone while giving Sly to Josh. He then ran to Nova, who was firing arrows. "Let me borrow your bow for a moment."

"What? But you never used one befo-"

"I said let me use it." Without anymore arguments, Nova gave the bow and arrows to him. Hipo aimed directly at the ghast. "This is what you get for messing with Sly." His fingers released the string, and the arrow starts flying. It hit directly at the ghast. The ghast made a high-pitched roaring sound.

The witch looked down at it. "What are you doing? Evade the attacks!" While she was distracted at the ghast getting hurt, Hipo took out another arrow and aimed it at the witch. He let go, and watched as the arrow flew like a bird. The witch looked up, and it was too late for her. The arrow went through her head and was lodged into her brain. She let go of the ghast and fell all the way into the lava, to her death.

The ghasts weren't under her control anymore and looked around. One of them said in a high pitched voice, "What happened?"

Another one replied, "I don't know. All I remember is when that ugly thing attacked us, and then...blank."

Hipo went back to Josh and Sly. "How is he doing?" He asked.

"He's resting right now. But right now, you should go back to Earth and treat his burns." Josh put Sly back in Hipo's arms.

The small boy held him with care. "What about you all? Are you guys okay?"

"The witch is gone. Our friends are not under her control anymore. Yeah, everything will be fine. I'll walk you guys to the portal." They found the portal back to Earth and waved goodbye.

"We'll visit you soon." Hipo promised, before carrying Sly into the portal and disappeared.

"WAIT FOR US!" Nova and Seamus ran as fast as they could and went back to Earth as well.

A few hours later, Sly opened his eyes. He realized he was back in his own home in his own bed. He then looked down at himself. He was topless and had bandage wraps on his chest, his right arm, and one wrapped around his forehead. His glasses were on the nightstand next to him. He then remembered about Hipo and the trouble with the Nether. He sat up. "Hipo-UGH!" The pain brought him back down on the bed.

"Don't force yourself up. You need to rest." He turned to his right, where he heard Hipo say. The boy was beside him, worried.

"You're alive...wait, what happened to the Nether? Is everyone-"

"I killed the witch. Everyone is safe." Hipo's hand rested on the older male's cheek. He then leaned forward to kiss him softly. He pulled away and asked, "Do you know how worried I was when you got hit by that giant fireball?"

Sly grinned and replied, "I bet you were worried a lot." He was suddenly gently hugged by the other.

"I missed you so much, Sly." Hipo placed his head on his chest.

Sly lightly blushed and smiled. "I missed you too, Hipo. Anyway, you should go get some rest. I want to take you somewhere when I regain my strength."

Hipo looked up at Sly. "Huh? Like where?"

"It's a surprise. Now, go to sleep." Sly weakly giggled as Hipo crawled next to him on the bed and cuddled.

Meanwhile in the Nether, everything was peaceful. The magma cubes visited the blazes and ghasts, and they did the opposite. Josh and Lila were in his mother's library. "I haven't fully introduced you to her yet." He was holding Lila like a baby. "I've been taking care of her for a few years now. She's like a sister to me."

His mom took her out of his arms and held her herself. "Has he been a good brother to you?" She smiled.

"Joshy is good brother to me."

"I'll see if we have a spare room for her." 


	8. The Beach

WARNING: NSFW content, m/m relationships

Chapter 8: The Beach

One day later, Sly's wounds were healing up rather quickly. He was still feeling weak, but at least he can now walk. The whole group was eating dinner before the evening, so Sly could take Hipo to the place he wanted to go before sunset. Today's special was ostrich meat. "Are you sure you want to go to that special place today? You still look weak." Hipo was concerned.

"I'm too impatient. I want to show you it today. And besides, it's a sunny day, and not a cloud in the sky." Sly got out of his chair and gave Hipo his hand. "Come on. We have to make it there before sunset."

Hipo swallowed the last bite of the ostrich and replied, "Okay, okay. Just let me get ready first."

After Hipo got prepared for where Sly was going to take him, they both headed out into the woods. After evading some enemies, they made it to another meadow area. Then, they reached the jungle biome. They tightly held hands during the journey through the vines and tall trees. Finally, after all that traveling, Sly found the area. He spread apart the bushes so Hipo could go through, and then let himself go through. Hipo looked around at his surroundings. He was in awe at the beach area they were at. There was an endless blue ocean that had heavy waves hitting the shore. The soft, hot sand was getting into his shoes. Sly said while taking his shoes off, "I found this place many days ago. I was waiting for the the right time to take you here, but then there was that problem in the Nether."

"I've never seen anything like this place before." Hipo took his shoes off as well and dumped the sand out of them.

"And also," Sly put a beach towel down and spread it on the sand, "I was wondering if you wanted to watch the sun set with me."

Hipo smiled big. "Anything with you." He watched as Sly pushed a parasol into the sand for shade, and then panicked when he saw him take a hand to his side and grunted in pain. He went over to him. "Sly, you should sit down." Sly looked at the concerned boy and agreed. He sat down on the beach towel while Hipo sat next to him, side-by-side. He brought his right arm around his shoulder.

He pointed to the sun. "Hipo, look." They both watched as the sun slowly went down, and the sky turned red-orange. Hipo's head was suddenly turned to Sly's face by his hand and his lips were suddenly connected to another pair. He closed his eyes and let him take over his mouth. Sly's other arm wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer. They were really getting into it, until the sun completely disappeared and the moon rose up from the other side. Sly pulled away, catching his breath. "Wait here. I have to prevent monsters from coming by." He quickly placed torches around the area. After enough were lit, he ran back and sat next to Hipo again. They continued where they left off by attacking each other's mouths again, but with more force. Hipo's body was wrapped around again. He sighed in the kiss as he felt warm against the other.

Sly pulled away from his lips and went lower to latch on to the sensitive part of his neck. "Sly..." He lightly giggled when his name was let out. His left hand went lower from his back to his stomach, and then sneakily down his inner thigh. Hipo jumped and asked, feeling cautious, "Wait, what about your injuries? What if someone finds us?" He lightly gasped as his hand rested on the soft lump in his shorts. The hand undid the zipper, and then Sly took Hipo's hand and let it press against his own, which was already unzipped.

"Touch me too." He said while breathing heavily. His hand slid under the shorts and underwear and gently gripped on to the shaft. Hipo whimpered as he started to grow in his hand. He did the same thing to Sly, by going inside his black pants and purple boxers and rubbed teasingly slow. Both felt their bottom attire tighten up, so they pulled them down and felt relieved. They both took off their shirts, before Hipo gently pushed Sly on his back on the towel.

"You should lie down. I'll take care of everything." He smiled as he crawled on top of him. His hand reached down to both of their erections and grabbed them tightly. They both grunted while Sly arched his back as the hand stroked at a slow pace. He thrust upwards in his hand, until he yelped from pain on his side. He held on to his bandaged waist. Hipo made a face of disappointment. "Please stay still."

Sly apologized, feeling guilty, "Sorry. It was feeling so good." He sighed at himself. "If only it was a giant snowball instead of a fireball, I wouldn't have this burning pain."

Hipo leaned forward and was facing it. "I'll show you a burning feeling." He kissed the tip, before licking around it, teasing him.

Sly held back a moan and looked down. "H-Hipo, if you want to stop so I can recover...oh fuck." He placed his head back on the towel as Hipo took the first few inches into his mouth and moved his head up and down. His hand plopped on top of the boy's head. He tilted his head upwards in pleasure as Hipo went halfway. His mouth was so warm around his cock, and he was very talented with his tongue. Sly panted heavily as Hipo stopped what he was doing and pulled away. He saw him sit up and crawl back on top of him. He saw him lower himself and get into position. "Wait, Hipo." Hipo didn't wait and started to go down on it. He pushed the head inside, making him arch his back from pain. Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to go deeper. He suddenly felt hands on his hips and felt Sly pull out. He was then pulled closer to his chest.

"Sly, what are you doing?" He asked.

Sly wrapped his right arm around him. "I won't let you hurt yourself, like you didn't let me." Without warning, he inserted a finger into him. Hipo gasped from the intrusion, but then sighed and calmed down as the finger moved in and out of him slowly. "Does it feel good?" Sly asked, concerned.

"Yes." Hipo replied, and then yelped when a second finger went inside. He blushed as he was now making noises like a girl. "I think I'm ready."

"Just a little bit more." Sly's fingers went deeper continued to stretch him out from left to right. They lightly brushed against that spot that makes his toes curl.

"P-Please, I'm ready." Hipo caught his breath after the fingers pulled out of him. Still panting, he moved backwards and was back in the previous position. He smiled at him, before closing his eyes and began lowering himself. He went down on him, taking the first few inches in. They both moaned out as it was now all the way deep inside. Hipo smiled at Sly. "I'm okay." He felt hands on his hips again and closed his eyes. He started moving up and down at a slow pace.

Meanwhile, Josh and Lila were walking through the jungle. Earlier, they entered Earth, and asked Nova and Seamus where Sly and Hipo were. Seamus pointed to the direction to where they went. Josh wanted to see how Sly was doing after what happened to him, and wanted to say thank you for all the help defeating the witch. "Seamus said they were here somewhere." He took down a few leaves with his sword to get around the jungle easily.

"Lights!" Lila pointed to the location of a lighted place covered by bushes. They were walking to the location of the light, when suddenly Josh stopped Lila. A pattern of strange noises coming from the light source was heard. The voices sounded like Slyfox and Hipo.

"Lila, we should go back home." He took her hand.

"Why? We didn't say hi."

"Something came up. We'll say hi to them some other time." They then walked the opposite way while a long groan from a small boy was heard.

Hipo had his hands placed on Sly's stomach as he took control, while riding on top of him. He could feel Sly's hands push him down further. "Ah, Sly!" He cried as he was pushed down again.

Sly was trying so desperately not to thrust upwards. If he did, he'll hurt himself again. "Oh yes, ride me." It was getting really difficult to resist to move as his dick was squeezed tight. But he wanted to be closer. He sat up, with Hipo still on top of him. Hipo wrapped his arms around his neck while Sly's hands were still on his hips as he continued where he left off. Sly looked down when he felt Hipo's cock unintentionally rub against his stomach as he rode on top of him. He brought his hand down to grab it and stroke in rhythm with his movements. Louder sounds were heard from the small boy, so Sly kept him quiet by pulling him in a passionate kiss. Muffled moans escaped from both of them as tongues battled against each other.

Hipo broke the kiss and dug his nails into Sly's back as the magic spot deep within was hit. That spot plus his cock being pumped by his partner was going to make it end fast. "I-I'm getting close!" He warned.

"Me too. Oh god, me too." Sly couldn't resist anymore as he lied back down on his back and thrust upwards into the boy. They went at a fast rhythm. "I can't hold it!" Sly pushed himself up one last time, before sitting still as he released inside Hipo.

Hipo smiled down at Sly, before looking down at himself. "Huh?" He felt the older male's hand grab his cock.

"Your turn." Sly's hand moved up and down at a fast pace. It didn't take long for Hipo to feel it coming. He arched his back as he groaned his release.

After cleaning up and replacing Sly's bandages on his chest with new ones from the mess, they both lied down and cuddled together on the beach towel. The torches around them warmed them up from the night breeze. Hipo said to Sly, "We should go back. Nova and Seamus might be worried about us."

"Nah. They're probably asleep right now. We'll spend the night here-"

"HELLO!" A loud voice from a little girl scared them to death. Josh immediately covered Lila's eyes to prevent her from seeing two naked boys.

"Sorry about that. Lila ran off without me and found you guys."

Hipo pulled the parasol out of the sand and used it to cover him and Sly. "What are you guys doing outside the Nether anyway?"

"We wanted to check to see how you guys were doing. Lila took a head start." Josh picked his little sister up in his arms while she started to have a tantrum. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll leave you two alone." He waved goodbye, before heading back into the jungle.

Hipo put the parasol back in the sand and went back to cuddling with Sly. They both slept through the night in each other's arms.

THE END 


End file.
